le district Douze
by WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3
Summary: Katniss arrive au district douze. Elle vivait au quatre avec Finnick. Mais quelle influence va ramener ce quartier très chic et populaire qui ne contient pas de sucre? Que va-t-il changer des histoires amour-amitié de Katniss? Triangle amoureux? Rectangle? À vous de voir.


**Gras : Paroles ou SMS.**

Normal : POV.

_Italique : subconscient._

Je viens d'arriver dans la ville. Je me sens perdue. _Enfin, dans mon cas, 'faut dire que je SUIS perdue. _ J'empreinte la main de Prim pour lui faire visiter notre nouveau chez nous. Je lui montre chaque recoin de pièce et elle me regarde de ses trop grands yeux bleus, me prenant pour un guide. Je lui souris et m'apprête à lui montrer notre chambre, mais mon cellulaire vibre. J'ai reçu un message. Je fais patienter ma petite cliente le temps de voir le fou qui aurait pu _(sûrement)_ se tromper de destinataire. Ah non, c'est Finnick. J'ai quitté mon meilleur pote pour venir dans le Douze ? Vraiment ? Ralala, mieux vaut rester dans le Quatre avec mes yeux verts préférés que de venir ici, passer pour la nouvelle et la looseuse de service. Je réponds à son message par un

**«tu me manque toi aussi, ça sera chelou, ils auront pas de morceaux de sucre. »**

Prim, pendant ce temps, explorait de fond en comble notre chambre. À sa mine satisfaite, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de défauts, du moins je pense. Je m'allonge sur le lit qui deviendra le mien. _Enfin allonger n'est pas le bon terme, dire plutôt sauter sur le matelas moelleux._ D'accord je ne regrette pas d'être venue ici, côté matelas. Je reçois un SMS de Finnick.

**« En tout cas, ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent *en train de déguster un sucre.* »**

Je lui réponds.

**« T'as intérêt à m'envoyer du sucre dans tes colis ou je te jure je te connais pas. »**

Je pose mon blackberry sur mon ventre et m'endors. J'ouvre les paupières avec difficultés alors que notre chambre est inondée de lumière. Je tire vainement le rideau, qui est déjà tiré. Dès que je peux j'achète de nouveaux rideaux_. Et de préférence très Très Très Très mais TRÈS épais._ Prim me réveille de sa voix mélodieuse.

**« Debout sale flemmarde ! Tu vas être à laboure ! Grouille ! »**

_Charmant, vous ne trouvez pas_ _?_ Je baille et m'étire désespérément en suppliant ma sœur de me laisser encore quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil. Mais elle ne fait rien de ma jolie frimousse et me jette hors du lit. Je traîne en prenant mon p'tit dèj mais m'habille en quatrième vitesse en voyant l'heure. Je prends mon sac, embrasse Prim sur le front et fait un bond dehors, où je me retrouve dans le froid de Décembre. Je rentre dans ma voiture et la démarre. Mes cheveux bruns sont vite fait tressés en une longue natte. Je regarde mon emploi du temps. Mon lundi commence avec l'histoire_. « Super. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du roi. Il est mort ! Ils sont tous morts ! » crachais-je. Oui, ça m'arrive souvent de parler toute seule._ J'arrive au parking du lycée et gare ma voiture. Je suis arrivée en retard. Pourquoi ? Parce`que je viens à peine de sortir que la cloche sonne. Je me presse, et, en temps que super coureuse (_oui, elles vont très bien mes chevilles !)_ J'arrive rapidement au niveau de ce qu'ils appellent un rang. Madame Coin sort et, après nous avoir engueulés sur la file que nous formons, nous laisse entrer. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Cette Coin… Rien que son nom, c'est purement ridicule. Coin_. Coin coin._ Même Prim a arrêté de rire à cette blague pourrie. Pourtant c'est la reine des blagues pourries _(non je ne parle pas dans son dos, je le lui ai dis en face)_. Je rentre et prend une place au hasard. Un jeune blond se place devant moi alors que mon sosie derrière moi. _Non mais sérieux,_ il a les cheveux souples, bruns, des yeux gris, un teint olivâtre. _Si c'est pas mon sosie, qui c'est ? _Je soupire en sortant mes affaires. Elle nous parle du Moyen-âge _(qu'est-ce j'en ai à foutre ?! Non mais vraiment !)_ Et du tralala qui va avec. Je reste inerte jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, la fin de la torture, la fin de MA torture. Je soupire une fois de plus, montrant mon soulagement puis range mes affaires dans mon sac et vais en cours d'Anglais _(ça sert à quoi ? Tu le parles déjà)_

En attendant, je reçois un message de Finn'.

**« C'est très tentant de faire ça… Tu ne parle pas, tu ne me connais pas, et tu ne me casses pas la tête. Mais bon vu que je suis trop gentil, je t'en enverrais un demain, mon surcre d'orge »**

Je lui réponds en vitesse.

**« OMG, t'as fait une faute à sucre ! AH ! Ne me parle pas tant que le drame n'est pas passé ne me parle surtout pas ! *paniquée à mort, à cause de qui ? Regard accusateur* »**

Je le range vite et prends une place juste avant que le prof (_Madame Trinket_) n'arrive dans ma direction. Le même blondinet arrive et se place à côté de moi, je peux _ENFIN_ voir à quoi il ressemble. Il est blond (_sans blague !_) aux yeux bleus, un teint clair, il est musclé (_je pense qu'il participe au concours de lutte_) et a les cheveux en bataille. À la fin du cours, je peux dire qu'il est vraiment calé en anglais. On enchaîne avec français, monsieur Albernathy. On aurait dit un alcoolo, et d'après l'odeur, il boit dans sa salle, ne s'est pas lavé depuis longtemps et fait du sport tous les jours. Erk, je ne suis pas la seule à respirer par la bouche, mais à la fin on finit par s'y habituer. Il me retient à la fin du cours pour me conseiller d'aller voir Dora. (Petite parenthèse, désolée de vous couper dans cette super lecture très intéressante, mais c'est juste pour dire que là-bas, Dora is French)

_Nan mais sérieux, cette gamine a huit ans, elle parle à son sac et à une carte. Son pire ennemi et un furet et son meilleur ami un singe avec des basques' que ma grand-mère pourrait porter. Et puis elle vit dans un ordi sérieux ! Pff cette gamine est folle croyait moi._ Je vais prendre une table afin de manger mon subway tranquille. Pour avoir au moins un pourcent de dignité _(oui, je suis seule à ma table, qui l'aurait cru ?_), je prends mon portable pour parler sucre avec Finnick mais quelqu'un s'assoit à ma table.

**« Salut, **lance-t-elle timide.

**-Salut. Tu veux un conseil ? Sois pas timide. Surtout pas avec moi. »**

Elle soupire et sourit pour demander pourquoi d'un ton ironique. Pour une fois je lève les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle est blonde aux yeux verts. Je soupire à mon tour et lui donne mon cellulaire. Elle parcourt rapidement puis sourit. Je lâche, pouvant_ enfin_ partager mes délires avec quelqu'un.

**« Je veux du sucre ! Pourquoi tant de haine en ce bas monde ! »**

Ma voisine pouffe tandis que je reçois un SMS. _Devinez qui c'est ?_

**« sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre sucre » **

Je lui envois un petit smiley puis décide d'entamer la conversation.

**« Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Madge. Madge Undersee. Et toi ?**

**-Katniss Everdeen. Qu'est-ce qui te prends pour venir à la table de la petite nouvelle ?** demandais-je, curieuse.

**-Tu avais l'air sympa. Et puis quelqu'un m'a parlé de toi. Il t'a décrite sans oublier aucun détail, Et m'a même donné ton nom. »**

Elle dit ceci le plus naturellement du monde avec une pointe de mystère. Je l'observe, étant attentive à tous ses faits et gestes susceptibles de la trahir. Elle sirote _tranquillement_ son jus de fraise, guettant ma réaction. Elle s'interrompt.

**« Crois-moi, je ne te dirai pas qui c'est. »**

Mais je la supplie.

**« D'accord il est bond. Je rajoute ? Mais ensuite ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand tu sauras qui c'est. »**

Je prends mes risques et périls.

**« Il a des yeux bleus. »**

Je m'exclame soudain.

**« Je sais qui c'est** (elle me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. _Ouch, ça fait flipper __**!**_**). Mais tu me donnes son nom ? »**

Elle me toise et éclate de rire.

**« Ma vieille, t'es pas faite pour le bluff. »** Sur ces paroles elle débarrasse la table et s'en va. Je prends le temps de recoller les morceaux dans ma tête mais je n'y arrive pas. Je range moi aussi et reçois un message.

**« :3 ils me manquent tes yeux gris (ils ressemblent à du sucre) »**

**« :3 moi c'est ton teint bronzé qui me rappelle la nut3lla 8D »**

**« T'as déjeuné, toi ? »**

**« À peine fini. J'ai mangé au Subway »**

**« Oh ma pauvre, j'ai pris du pain et de la Nut3llla avec une montagne de sucre »**

**« :3 Mytho ! »**

**« Nan jte jure demande à ma mère ! »**

**« T qu'un pur gamin »**

**« Je dois te laisser Catnip, j'dois aller en cours. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs »**

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche. Nous faisons une heure de maths_. La matière que je déteste._ Même ma voisine l'entend de cette oreille. _Johanna Mason. _On se regarde toutes les deux, puis on se sourit. Avec ses doigts elle fait mine de se flinguer et moi je fais mine de m'égorger. On pouffe de rire. Puis elle fait un portrait du prof de maths. _Très réaliste Très ressemblant. Elle doit aller dans une école d'art._ Chut toi ! On pouffe encore pendant toute l'heure. Je la salue, elle fait de même et je me dirige vers la sortie. Voilà ma journée de Lundi est finie. _ENFIN !_ C'est passé très lentement. Je décide de taquiner Finnick, alors que je suis à la rechercher de ma voiture.

**« Moi j'ai fini et pas toi ! :p»**

Il m'envoie un smiley boudeur auquel je réponds par :

**« Depuis quand tu fais partie de la bande des rageurs ? »**

Je range mon portable et traîne mes pieds. Mes boots shootent la neige. En marchant, je croise des yeux bleus._ Wa très profonds ! Qu'il me donne son secret !_

Nous nous toisons du regard encore quelques minutes. Puis nous baissons rapidement et en même temps nos yeux. Nos pupilles fixent le même objectif._ Un flocon de neige sur un pissenlit bien droit._

Voilà pour le prologue (ou Os, ça dépend de vous). Des avis ?Peetniss je compte sur toi parce que Je suis encore capable de spoiler et de ramener Gale se taper l'incruste chez toi. :p (non je n'ai pas de dent contre toi)


End file.
